


The Kkuma Couple

by yourlittlehun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlehun/pseuds/yourlittlehun
Summary: An anniversary gift for a very special boyfriend!





	The Kkuma Couple

It was about nine o’ clock in the morning when Hunter stirred from his slumber. His slightly puffy eyes were half lidded due to the overly bright sunlight rays shining in the bedroom. Outside of the window, birds sung melodies and chirped amongst themselves as if they were a choir. Hunter always preferred to be woken up by morning birds instead of a monotone alarm clock. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed when he realized that there was a familiar warmth missing from the bed. His lover. The small framed male quickly sat up and instantly noticed that the bed was indeed empty. This made no sense! It was his boyfriend’s day off and their anniversary. His thin shoulders slumped with realization that _Kian_ must have been called into work early in the morning. Oh, how bad this little boy missed his daddy. The couple have been quiet busy for the past few weeks. Kian would come home late from work and look very exhausted from the day he had. Hunter has his own responsibilities to take care of while the other male was away at work; Most of them were daily house chores or running errands in the city. He could only hope that Kian would come out early or that he would explain why work suddenly needed him.

 

It took a few minutes for Hunter to push away his sadness and finally get out of the warm bed. Today is their anniversary! He wanted to do something special for Kian. Maybe a candle lit dinner for two or a movie night. Something simple since Hunter knew that his boyfriend would be very stressed out and tired once he arrived home. Many ideas floated around in Hunter’s thoughts as he walked down the hallway. His bunny eared socks gently flapped with each step. An aroma of something sweet reached the boy’s nose. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but where was it coming from? Before he could go over the possibilities, a distant sound of movement echoed through the area. It sounded like someone was in the house. Panic arose in the boy’s chest and his face paled at the thought of a burglar. How could someone get in?! Did his boyfriend forget to lock the front door in a rush to get to work? Did someone pick the locks? Hunter could defend himself, but he was not a good fighter. Why would he even need to fight if his daddy would always step in before someone could actually cause harm to him? He rounded the corner at the end of the hallway which lead into the front section of the living room. The sweet scent from earlier became _stronger_. Hunter gulped down the fear that tempted to spill out on the floor and forced himself to take a step forward. The closer he moved to the kitchen area, a familiar shadow ghosted from the doorway. A quiet gasp left his lips as he realized that he wasn’t home alone after all.

 

Kian spun around on his heels upon hearing the delicate breathe that his baby sucked in from the shock of seeing him there. “Oh, you’re up already!” He set the spatula down and took the kitchen towel off his shoulder to wipe his hands from the sticky chocolate spread he used. Hunter stared in confusion, misbelief, and relief that the mysterious noises were coming from _Kian_ instead of a robber. He was almost at a loss of words. All he could do was run up to the taller male and throw his arms around the strong waist in front of him. Hunter’s face buried in Kian’s chest to hide his teary eyes. He felt so happy that his daddy was home instead of at work. The inseparable couple were together at last. “You’re home. I thought you weren’t here because…” Since the taller of the two noticed the wavering tone of his boyfriend, he pulled away with a concerned expression on his face. Had the small boy felt upset this entire time due to his busy schedule? Well, it is not like he did not pay attention to his hidden emotions because he always kept an eye out just in case. Kian can read Hunter’s feelings by the vibe that radiates from him when he is feeling down or angry. They knew eachother that well. “Oh… _my sweet huni,_ I wanted to cook you breakfast! I didn’t expect you to be up this early. Did you have a bad dream?”

 

How could Hunter feel sad when his daddy was home this entire time?! The boy started to feel slightly embarrassed for being frightened just a few minutes prior. Well, it became apparent as to where the strange noises and delicious scents came from. He peeked over the male’s shoulders to see the sweet pancakes stacked atop a plate. “Huni didn’t have one. Thank you for cooking! It smells so yummy!” He did a little bunny hop in excitement then took Kian’s wrists in his own hands, as if to tug the male over to the counter. The fear he felt earlier was completely gone. All that filled his mind is Kian’s presence. He did not even know of the other surprises Kian had planned for their anniversary.

 

Hunter started to go on about how he thought there was a robber in the house. His daddy quietly laughed at the adorable boy rambling on. A high pitched squeal emitted from the Hunter’s lips when Kian suddenly hoisted him up in a bridal style and carried him over to the dining table. The tiny boy squirmed for a bit until he was settled on the chair. Their morning went by peacefully; filled with affectionate gazes and soft whispers of sweet nothings. Inside jokes were shared between them as they fed eachother pieces of syrup drenched pancakes. Kian’s chuckles complimented Hunter’s giggles which filled the area; a delighted melody both of them created. Eventually, Kian brought his baby boy to sit atop his lap. They sat there, wrapped up in each other’s embrace, and exchanged a few kisses every few minutes. It felt as if Hunter was being pampered like a prince. Kian loved seeing his boyfriend smile brighter than the sun shined. There was no else that could make him feel this way.

 

Once their stomachs settled and they were actually able to get up, Kian stopped the boy from getting up from his lap. “Baby, I have one more surprise for you. Do you want to go see it?” His voice lowered to a gravely tone. He noticed how Hunter shuddered from something so simple. Oh — this boy was so whipped for his daddy.

 

This caught Hunter by surprise. What else could Kian do today? Having him at home was already a gift in itself! Kian loved to spoil Hunter on their anniversaries. It was their _special thing._ Every month, Kian managed to gift Hunter mind-blowing gifts. “Another gift?! Kian…. you don’t _have_ too. Really. I enjoy your company already, but…uhm….yes I would love to go see it.” A sheepish blush appeared on his chiseled cheeks. Now, he was allowed to stand up, but Kian took him by the hand as he stood up as well.

 

“Close your eyes. No peeking either!” Kian spoke as he brought the hand he held up to Hunter’s eyes. “If I catch you peeking, you will be spanked.” He warned then placed a strong hand on the small of his boy’s back to guide him over to the living room. It wasn’t an empty threat. The strict dominant did not hesitate to put his submissive back in place if he dared to disobey the rules. Well — Hunter would nearly come halfway through the punishment; was it really considered a disciplining if Hunter loved it?

 

Hunter let out a kitten like hiss when his chocolate colored orbs were covered by his own hand, but he was not a bad boy. Of course, he would obey his daddy’s directions. “How is that a bad thing?” He grumbled in response to Kian’s “threat”. About a dozen baby steps and many more abrupt stops later, they arrived in their living room. It wasn’t that Hunter was scared of bumping into a wall, but he was afraid of tripping over something. Well, that is why his daddy is there to keep him from falling. He trusts Kian with his entire life.

 

 “You can look now, _little one._ ” Kian whispered in the boy’s ear; warm breath fanning against the smooth skin.

 

A decked-out pillow fort presented in front of them. Hunter’s eyes went wide upon seeing the beautifully made structure. His daddy did all of this for him. He was in shock.

 

 The roofs were made out of thin white bedsheets which were held up a few chairs in four corners. Hunter noticed the missing furniture at the dining table; no wonder why they were gone! Pink blankets and pillows held up the walls; decorated with fairy lights in a pattern to give off a purple-pink glow. Kian even managed to sneak in some of Hunter’s rilakkuma plushies inside. It was completely perfect for the two of them.

 

Tears brimmed Hunter’s eyes as he spun around to face his daddy. “ _Kian.”_ Dainty arms wrapped around the taller male in a tight hug as he gently sobbed into a comforting embrace. A familiar husky cologne swarmed his senses. Hunter did not even know why he was crying! Well, he assumed it is because he really missed spending quality alone time with his daddy.

 

Kian’s brunette hair fell over his eyes while he gazed down at the sobbing boy in his strong hold. It would be lying if he said he didn’t tear up at the sight of Hunter being so happy. Of course, he missed his boyfriend just as much. After about two minutes, he realized that _his twink_ reduced his sobs to quiet little sniffles. “I know, _my huni bee._ ” A large hand smoothed down Hunter’s lower back as he peppered loving kisses to the tops of his fluffy cotton candy colored hair. “ _Kianah is all yours today._ ”

 

As they pulled away from the hug, Hunter lowered himself down to his knees to crawl into the pillow fort. “Thank you so much, I really love it.” This was the prettiest fort he had ever seen. Usually the ones he made himself would crumble because he lacked steady foundation when it came to building something. Only his daddy had the skill to pull off something this beautiful.

 

It was kind of awkward for Kian to fit his large frame into the small space of the fort. He ignored Hunter’s sassy jokes about him being too tall which he responded with ‘Don’t act like you hate it’ and ‘ _my legs aren’t the only long part of my_ body’. Obviously, his baby boy loved how tall he was, but it is still funny to watch him struggle in tiny areas. Finally, he managed to get in a comfortable position with a pillow cradling his head and Hunter resting against his broad chest.

 

Oh — now _this_ was a _very_ comfortable position. The baby boy wedged one leg between Kian’s thigh; as if he is trying to mend their bodies together. His daddy seemed to get the hint because he was then pulled even c _loser_ against him. Hunter’s body went limp in the soothing embrace. It took him a while to register that the TV was now playing a familiar melody. Oh! It is his favorite Disney movie, Peter pan! He quickly looked up to the male with a bright grin on his rosy red tiers. “Are we going to binge watch Huni’s favorite movies?” A sweet little squeal complimented the end of his sentence. Pure excitement radiated from the boy’s smile by itself.

 

The rate of Kian’s heartbeat did not seem healthy at all. It has been weeks since he saw Hunter look this lively. Knowing he was the reason as to why his baby is so happy, it caused genuine happiness to fill his own heart. “Yes baby. Let’s start off with Peter Pan. If you want a snack, let daddy know and he will get it for you.” He brought his hand up to sweep Hunter’s pink fringe away from covering his forehead. It took him a few long moments to pry his loving gaze away from the beautiful boy in front of him.

 

The boy nodded and rolled his head back to the previous position it rested in. “Yes sir, thank you.” He muttered; innocent eyes languidly blinked as he keened into Kian’s addictive touches. Hunter’s mind already floated up to the clouds, a peaceful world that only exists for him.

 

It seemed that Kian had caught onto Hunter’s body language because each little caress to his hair or back; it caused the little one to purr like a kitten or whimper for more affection. He gripped his sub’s chin between his index finger and thumb to force him to look in his own eyes. With a concentrated expression, Kian studied Hunter’s glossy eyes for any signs of discomfort or fear that might be lurking around in his mind. Thankfully, the older male did not find anything of concern and gently laid the boy’s head back on his chest.

 

Throughout the movie, Kian and Hunter participated in duets whenever a song played on screen; their smooth voices filled the room as they smiled and serenaded eachother. A large pair of curious hands explored Hunter’s abs and lower back. Kian was becoming progressively possessive with how he felt up what belonged to him. Said boy was too busy focusing on the TV to notice what his daddy was doing, subconsciously responses by soft giggles or moving closer to allow further access to the pristine skin underneath Kian’s palm. It wasn’t until they locked their gazes together that a burst of _something science cannot explain_ coursed through their bodies and tugged at their sensitive heart strings.

 

_“Fuck_.” Kian breathed.

 

Their lips crashed together like thunder when lightening strikes the ground. Hunter’s hand instinctively latched onto the male’s nape to draw their bodies even closer. The sparks between them could ignite forest fires that burned for centuries. It felt as if air thickened with their heated tension. Kian grew hotter as possession seeped from his harsh sucks and tugs on the boy’s bottom lip.

 

The smaller of the pair relished in the endearments gifted to him. His world flipped when Kian pulled away only to turn him over; flat chest pressed against the soft floor beneath him. It took him a few moments to push himself up with two hands so he could be arched on all fours. His daddy slid a pillow below his chest for comfort, but Hunter didn’t want to lay down! He opened his mouth to protest, but Kian placed a rough hand between his shoulder blades and forced him to lay back down.

 

Hunter’s ass in the air is exactly where Kian wanted him. He emitted a quiet growl to warn the little not to whine. Since that worked, causing Hunter to still, Kian groped the plush cheeks infront of him. “ _little boy, how much did you miss daddy?_ ” His voice was low, the depth of it did wonders to Hunter’s already wrecked state of mind.

 

“So much. _Huni missed Kianah so, so much._ ” Hunter almost sobbed into the pillow as he attempted to rut his hips against the male’s strong hands which touched him so beautifully. One arm reached out towards the rilakkuma plushie infront of him and he tugged it over to himself. The sight alone caused a deep chuckle to rumble through Kian’s chest. He was truly at mercy for his daddy’s hands. Hunter already knew what the other was going to do when he dipped his thick appendages inside the pajama shorts he wore. Oh — _oh._ Hunter inhaled sharply when the cool air brushed against his pristine skin. When the air left his lungs, so did his whiny pleas. “ _Daddy. touch Huni, please. Kianah…please._ ”

 

The elder grinned in satisfaction at the boy’s burning need for him, _only him_. “Be patient. Daddy does not listen to whiny little sluts.” He raised a hand then let it rain down on the boy’s left ass cheek, serving as a warning for his sub to behave. A sharp whine reached his ears, but it faded as quick as it started. Kian started to remove his boy’s clothes one by one; his shirt followed by the tight pale pink boxers. _Fuck, Huni looked so ethereal like this. Naked and vulnerable._ His thick girth strained within his own suit slacks.

 

Of course, his daddy would put him back in place if he dared to step out of line and beg for something he knew he is getting either way. Hunter decided it was better to comply to Kian’s directions by lifting his arms up for his shirt to be taken off and shifting his legs to allow the last piece of clothing to leave his body, leaving the boy utterly exposed for who he loved the most. The younger all but jolted forward when he felt a dry thumb press up against his unprepped entrance. “Kian!” He squealed into his plushie’s face buried in the white fluffy fur.

 

“Hush, _my slut.”_ Kian retracted his digit and shuffled around a few pillows to pull out a bottle of lube that he had hidden earlier. Pft, he knew it would have been needed sooner or later that day. “ _You had my cock so fucking far up your tight little ass last night that you forgot your own name, don’t act like you can’t take me without being prepped first._ ”

 

Hunter could only whimper in response to Kian’s truthful words because well – he was not wrong. Last night’s _love making_ was steamy and not because they were in the shower.

 

The tall male ridded himself of his clothes and tossed them towards the pile where Hunter’s clothes were gathered. Finally, the boner which was strained in his boxers stood in the air. _Eight inches, all for his baby boy._ Kian wasted no time in pouring an obscene amount of lube onto his long fingers then slicked up his aching cock with a few elongated strokes. He let out a quiet _hiss_ at the slight friction his hand provided, but the real pleasure was when he would fuck Hunter into next week.

 

Hunter’s little hole fluttered around nothing as he awaited for Kian to prepare himself. _And then, it came._ He felt Kian’s swollen crown press against his entrance; the air from his lungs left within seconds. It was obvious that Kian is being gentle. _Oh, how nice of him._ Though, Hunter knew it would not even last long. He squirmed as the girth slowly pushed past his tight ring and slide against his heated walls. The boy’s bottom lip was being abused by his own teeth in attempt to muffle the whimpers and pleas that threatened to spill. Of course, Hunter couldn’t hold himself back, his begs and noises bounced off the blanketed walls. “ _Daddy! Yes! Please make huni feel good, please. Oh…_ ”

 

Kian narrowed his eyes at the squirming boy beneath him then used a hand to press between his shoulder blades, the simple motion acted as a warning for Hunter to relax. “ _Little one, be patient or else daddy will not let you cum.”_ He waited until half of his length was stuffed inside of his boyfriend’s boy cunt just so he could pull out, the tip barely visible. Large hands grabbed Hunter’s skinny hips and hauled him back with one sharp tug, his cock rammed itself all the way up the boy’s tight heat.

 

He took his daddy’s command with a grain of salt because he always gets to cum even if he was being punished. Kian’s grip felt like it would leave bruises and all Hunter could do was be a good boy. They shouted in unison as the pleasured surrounded both of them. The boy’s jaw went lax and Kian’s blunt fingernails dug into the silky skin he held onto. Kian dragged his hips back only to snap forward with force, a deep grunt rumbled through his chest. The sinful noise of skin to skin filled the area as Kian managed to create a steady pace, not too fast, but enough to pry the sweet moans from his sub’s lips. “ _That’s it. You take my cock so fucking good._ ”

 

Hunter’s world was a blur. All he could do is focus on was the pleasure and his daddy’s thick cock abusing his hole. Each time Kian slid in, he relaxed his muscles and only tightened up when the other slid out. The cheeky little thing would purposely _squeeze_ around Kian’s cock which pulled deep pants and a quiet ‘ah’. Even though he was being fucked so beautifully, he managed to giggle at the effect he gave his daddy; it was quite amusing.

 

Eventually, Kian caught onto the little’s game and sharpened his hits to various soft spots deep inside of him. “Hunter, you are going to make daddy come before you do.” He growled and raked his nails down Hunter’s hips until it reached his thigh.

 

_Oh, fuck_. He sucked in a hard gasp and rolled his head down, the pink fringe flopped against his forehead thanks to Kian’s rough pace. “You always come before me anyways!” He let out a whine mixed with a cry when his daddy grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged his head up. Well, the moment those words left his lips, he regretted it. Little remarks like such never go without punishment. His back arched with his newfound position and Kian located his sensitive bundle of nerves within seconds.

 

“My little boy” _thrust_ “needs to learn how not to talk back.” Kian picked up his pace to repeatedly stab the pulsating spot inside of Hunter. Before the boy could scream or cry, he clasped a hand over his mouth and hovered behind his back.  

 

Hunter all but sobbed into Kian’s palm at the relentless thrusts and tried his best to keep the orgasm from taking over. He brought his shaky hand to grip the male’s wrist. The intense pleasure had him leaking precum, his little cock twitched helplessly. “Please.” He choked out, but it was muffled due to the other’s hand blocking his lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he knew Kian loved to see him this wrecked all because of him. His insides burned with the need to release and he was positive that Kian was close as well because his rhythm was thrown off.

 

_God_. Hunter felt fucking perfect around his cock. The pleasure was overwhelming and he wasn’t going to last another minute. He grazed his soft lips over the boy’s ear and whispered with sultry. “ _Cum for me, huni bee.”_

 

And with that, Hunter came with a ear piercing scream and his essence spilled on the pillow beneath him. His body trembled as Kian’s name left him in a mantra now that he was able to speak without being muffled. Kian chased his own release with a few more precise hits with his cock buried deep inside the boy. He stilled and painted the boy’s walls in white. “ _God, fuck, Huni…_ ”

                                                                     

 

 

 

⇣

 

Hunter slumped against the pillow, dazed out of his mind. He didn’t even feel Kian pulling out of him. All he could rememeber was his daddy’s strong arms wrapped around him before he fell into a deep slumber.

 

It was about an hour later when the boy woke up. He was greeted by Kian’s charming smile. A sweet little grin appeared on his own lips. “Hi…” The boy said, voice a little hoarse from his finishing scream earlier.

 

“Glad to see you’re back…” Kian whispered as he placed a small kiss to the boy’s forehead. “Come on, let’s go draw you a bath. I am so proud of you, Huni bee.”

 

With that being said, the Kkuma couple exited the pillow fort and left to start Hunter’s rewarding aftercare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it. I love you so much, Kianah.


End file.
